Saddle stitch books are commonly produced by stacking and stapling signatures together such that staples are exposed along an interior fold line of the book when opened.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thicknesses of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.